


right where we belong

by yoongisvoice (potterwholocktrekian)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterwholocktrekian/pseuds/yoongisvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin likes to touch, Kyungsoo pretends to be asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short fluffy drabble I found in my documents that I thought I would share, enjoy!   
> Crossposted to my AFF account

Waking up next to Kyungsoo was when Jongin was happiest. Sometimes, after a particularly gruelling practice, Jongin falls into the warmth of Kyungsoo’s bed, the closest to the door. Kyungsoo never complains, he slides into the sheets next to Jongin and they just fit together. One time when Kyungsoo was ill Jongin took it upon himself to be his carer, so clearly he just had to sleep in the bed with him in case he needed help in the night. Even when Kyungsoo said he was fine, Jongin always insisted, because this was Kyungsoo and he was Jongin and it felt like it has always been and would always be just that.  

Right now, it's early morning but it's summer so soft blue light makes its cautious way into the room. Soon, they would be waking up and Junmyeon would be explaining the schedules of the day and Jongin wouldn't be able to thread his fingers through Kyungsoo’s black hair. During the day all he can do is look, following the silhouette of Kyungsoo’s shadow and admiring the way the smooth line of his body dances on the ground. So in the blue light of morning, when the world is silent and no one can pass judgement on what they do, now he can touch.  

A strand of Kyungsoo's hair had fallen over his eye so that's where Jongin starts. With the gentlest of touches he moves it away so he can see the soft curve of his eyes, closed and sleeping. But now he can't resist the feel of Kyungsoo's skin and so he traces the edge of his lips, plump and pink and so irresistible. 

Gaining confidence when he doesn't wake up, Jongin leans in, close enough to feel Kyungsoo’s deep breaths on his cheeks. He begins to kiss him, feather light kisses framing his face starting from the chin until he’s come full circle. Then, he does something he’s never done before and kisses Kyungsoo on his lips. It's electrifying, a strange paradox that something so sweet and soft can cause his heart to leap into his throat and his brain to go haywire.  

Jongin doesn't realise, but Kyungsoo wakes at this. He’s dazed at first, but when he sees that it is Jongin who is this close to him he relaxes. Because waking up next to Jongin is when Kyungsoo is happiest. This happens every time they share a bed, and every time he pretends he is asleep to let Jongin continue. He knows that Jongin would be mortified if he knew, but Kyungsoo loves the way it feels to have his hair stroked and his face kissed. And now he realises that he _loves_ when Jongin kisses his lips. He’s got this way with Kyungsoo, he just takes care of him. He feels so safe in Jongin’s arms. 

But now it is officially morning. The birds are singing and so is Baekhyun in the shower. Kyungsoo pretends to stir in his sleep and feels Jongin pull away from him, returning to the other side of the bed. Kyungsoo laments at the loss of warmth, but even more so at the loss of Jongin.  

He opens his eyes and faces Jongin who's staring at him, his eyes wide and smiling. 

“Morning, hyung!” He says brightly and all Kyungsoo wants is to just reach out and kiss him. But he doesn't. Because whilst waking up next to Jongin is when he’s happiest, it's bitter sweet.  

“Morning, Jongin,” he smiles sleepily. 

The day goes as it usually does; they dance and sing and practice and laugh and nothing changes. Except Jongin notices something. Kyungsoo is closer to him than usual. They’re leaning on the mirror of the practice room and their bodies are flush against each other. Jongin's heart races and he blames it on exhaustion; they’d finished late last night and woken early this morning and practice is hard so Kyungsoo must just be tired. Jongin hopes its something more, but he knows this can never be real, can never be palpable. Still, Jongin doesn't move away, and Kyungsoo leans on him, heavy and warm and perfect. 

They get back to the dorm earlier than they usually do so Kyungsoo offers to make some dinner for everyone and Jongin offers to help. The kitchen isn't very big so the other members leave them to it and they are alone once more. Jongin isn't very helpful, he realises this. All he does is measure out the (wrong) amount of rice. But he’s close to Kyungsoo and he's got his concentration face on, his brow furrowed slightly and biting his lip. Jongin thinks he could pass out. 

Kyungsoo thinks a lot when he cooks. And right now all he's thinking about is Jongin. How close they are, the way his body moved in practice today, the way he is constantly warm. And how he's doing the rice all wrong. 

“Jongin, stop. You've done it wrong, let me help you.” He chides, and feels guilty when he notices the disappointment on Jongin's face. 

“Look, don't worry about it. It's salvageable and you’ll learn for next time.” He tries for a laugh but it's all breathy because Jongin is _really_ close to him right now and he can feel his breath and his warmth. Jongin leans closer still, and Kyungsoo can feel his skin where their hands touch and Jongin is holding his hand and Kyungsoo knows it's gone all clammy but he could not care less now. Kyungsoo leans up to him, closing the gap, and he can feel his lips on his and they are kissing. And Kyungsoo doesn't have to pretend to be asleep anymore. And Jongin doesn't have to be barely there with his touches. They both have substance now.  

Waking up together is great, but they realise now that they are both happiest when they are kissing.  


	2. it's difficult (but i love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing the boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry idk how else to describe it thats the worst summary lol, but be warned there is the teeeeeniest little bit of smut in this (and by tiny i mean really small idk how to write smut)

It's difficult maintaining a relationship you have to keep a secret. There are compromises you have to make, Junmyeon tells them when they decide to come out. Sacrifices. They can't go beyond the 'normal' amount of skinship for them. Anything that happens between them has to happen in the dorm. They can't tell anyone who isn't one of the members. And if it should end, they can't make it obvious.  

But that doesn't mean they don't push the boundaries slightly. 

It starts off small, easing themselves into it. Small touches, glances that last too long, trying to see who can stand closest without raising suspicion. Jongin's habit of staring at Kyungsoo really starts to take off and soon all he seems to be doing is looking at Kyungsoo. It works for them, but a few months of simple teasing stops being satisfying.  

Jongin decides to take it one step further.  

They are doing an interview about their comeback and Jongin, standing behind a seated Kyungsoo, decides to see how far he can go with his touches. He starts off safe, resting his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders. Jongin feels a shot of adrenaline in his veins at the touch and smirks slightly. He starts to make slow circles with his fingers, gently massaging Kyungsoo's back. He doesn't get a reaction though so Jongin risks going further.  

Kyungsoo is wearing a thin shirt and just underneath the collar, Jongin can see flesh. He's really thankful for the thick layers of makeup the stylists put on him earlier because he can definitely feel his blush. _I_ _t's just his neck_ , he tries to console himself, _why should it make you react like this?_ Once he has successfully calmed down, Jongin pokes a long finger under Kyungsoo's collar, touching the smooth skin of his neck. Kyungsoo shudders slightly, and Jongin smirks again.  

It's his turn to answer a question and the whole time Kyungsoo has his hand behind his back with his middle finger up. It takes a lot out of Jongin to not laugh as he answers.  

The interview ends soon after, and the members are bundled into the cars to go back to the dorm. Jongin obviously stands as close to Kyungsoo as possible so that they can go in the same car. It's a long journey home, the manager says, and _god damnit_ Jongin definitley cannot wait much longer. He needs to be alone with Kyungsoo, he needs to kiss him, needs to tell him exactly what he does to him.  

The couple are sat in the backseat, and clearly Kyungsoo has decided that this is the perfect time for revenge. He starts with a hand on his thigh, stroking small circles with his thumb. Kyungsoo doesn’t even look at him, but all Jongin can do is stare at him. After what feels like hours of this torture (its only a few minutes in reality) Kyungsoo turns away from the car window to look at Jongin, places a finger on his lips and moves his hand up. He's only just grazing Jongin's inner thigh but its enough to make Jongin really quite flustered. Kyungsoo just continues his circles while slowly moving up, looking once again at Seoul as it flies past his window. Jongin tries the same, hoping it will calm him down, but all he can think about, all he can see, is Kyungsoo. If it was torture before, this was something beyond torture. Someone starts laughing in the seats in front of them, Jongin can't even think about who it is, and Kyungsoo removes his hand. If Jongin wasn’t so completely whipped by Kyungsoo, he would have killed him then and there. A groan threatens to escape his lips, but he bites down on his fist to contain it. Kyungsoo just chuckles softly.  

Trying to maintain a secret relationship is difficult. It gets too much at times and they have to come right back down to the basics:  

  1. Jongin loves Kyungsoo, more than anyone he has ever met.
  2. Kyungsoo loves Jongin and he has done the entire time they've known each other.
  3. It's difficult, but they love both love a challenge.




End file.
